


All About Us

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Miley is away on tour so Lilly and Oliver spend an awful lot of time together and become extremely close.  With the common feeling of missing Miley they have plenty to confide in each other.  But what happens when Miley comes home and how will it all affect their friendship???





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing over another story I had on Wattpad! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

We've been best friends since kindergarten: Me, Oliver and Miley. We were the three amigos, the three musketeers, the two best friends and their punching bag… We didn’t think anything could change that. But then Miley left to do a concert tour as Hannah Montana and soon it was just me and Oliver. That wasn’t so bad though. It was actually very nice. We spent the time going shopping, hanging out, doing more shopping and getting closer. 

Then came the beach party. I was about to be asked to dance by this nerdy kid so I quickly grabbed Oliver and made it look like he had asked me to dance. Soon we realized it was nice holding each other. Soon our hanging out became more...Personal. 

Finally Olly had the guts to do the right thing and asked me out on our first official date. It was heavenly. We went out to dinner. Eating, laughing and talking felt really normal for us so there was no awkwardness. 

As we were walking home, Oliver turned to me. He smiled shyly.

"Lill, I have loved this time spent with you. But I feel that we need to keep it on the DL just for Miley's sake." Oliver said. I agreed. 

We got to my house fairly quickly at the pace we were walking. At the front door I smiled.

"Thanks for an amazing time, Oliver. It was so fun tonight." He smiled back. Suddenly things started to speed up. We stood and stared at each other for a minute, maybe less. Then he kissed me. I was shocked but realized after a few moments that I wanted this. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything. I leaned into his touch and allowed my body to get over the shock factor. The kiss didn't last long. We broke apart after about 20-30 seconds. 

"Definitely not telling Miley." I said, breathlessly. He nodded and grinned. 

"Bye, Lilly. See you tomorrow." 

He headed up my drive and out of sight.


End file.
